OS : Loneliness
by Miss-Moonlight-Granger
Summary: Vous êtes sérieux ? Très sérieux, monsieur Malfoy. Si dans la société vous ne voulez plus être vu, tel un Mangemort, vous devrez vous occuper de quelqu'un, inférieur à votre rang que vous le vouliez ou non. Drago devra aider quelqu'un, mais ilne sait pas qu'il tombera face à face avec Hermione Granger. Venez lire si vous aimez le couple Dray/Herm. Bonne lecture :D


**_Bonjour les gens ! :D Voici un petit OS Drago/Hermione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D J'ai rêvé de l'histoire et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas l'écrire tel une fition ? :D Enfin bref, je suis une vraie piplette. Dites moi ce que vous en pesnez :P Je suis impatiente de voir vos revieuws. Top ou Flop ? Bonne lecture les amis x) !_**

* * *

_**OS Loneliness**_

* * *

Drago se frotta les mains. Il voulait vraiment se racheter. Il avait assez fait souffrir sa mère. Il voulait juste pour elle, redevenir cet adolescent, adulte aujourd'hui, qui se contentait de critiquer les sangs impurs et tout ceux qui ne voulaient pas être de son côté. Il regarda à nouveau le ministre de la magie. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda-t-il, comme si il ne le croyait pas, qu'il lui faisait une blague.

« Très sérieux, monsieur Malfoy. Si dans la société vous ne voulez plus être vu, tel un Mangemort, vous devrez vous occuper de quelqu'un, inférieur à votre rang que vous le vouliez ou non. La presse sera sûrement informée de votre acte héroïque, et les gens vous verront peut-être sous un autre angle. » Drago soupira. Il ne voulait absolument pas le faire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait, pour que dès que l'on prononce le nom ''Malfoy'', que l'on ne pense pas directement à ''Famille d'anciens partisans avec Voldemort''. Il craqua ses doigts, sa nuque ainsi que ses poignets sous les yeux du ministre qui le regardait impatiemment

« Alors Malfoy. Vous le voulez ou pas ? » Drago soupira. Il devait le faire, c'était sa dernière chance. Il acquiesça et prononça un petit « D'accord ». Le ministre le souria et lui dit.

« C'est bien Drago, tu as déjà fait un premier pas en acceptant cette propostion. » _A vraie dire, je n'avais que cette solution_, pensa-il« La personne que tu vas aider, reprit l'homme à l'allure sérieuse, est une femme que tu connais sûrement. Elle est médicômage, dans l'hôpital de Saint-Laurence. Elle tombe petit à petit dans la dépression et n'a plus gout à rien… »

« Attendez attendez, lui coupa Malfoy. Je croyais que je devais aider quelqu'un, pas jouer aux psychômages. »

« Désolé Drago, mais c'est ça ou rien. » L'ancien Serpentard mit ses mains autour de sa tête, et les rebaissa d'un geste rapide.

« Continuez, dit-il agacé »

« Je disais, c'est une médicômage, elle sombre petit à petit dans la dépression à cause de sa solitude. Nous avons essayé de l'aider mais c'est vraiment un cas désespéré. Donc on va vous envoyer chez elle, et vous devrez juste l'aider à aller mieux »_ Une petite partie de jambes en l'aire avec moi et elle ira mieux, je vous assure, ce sera facile, pensa-t-il._

« Attendez deux secondes, l'interrompit à nouveau le blond platine. Depuis quand vous essayez d'aider les gens en dépression ? Vous n'êtes pas plutôt concentré sur d'autres choses que sur la psychologie ? »

« Oui, très bonne question monsieur Malfoy. Nous ne nous occupons en aucun cas de ce genre de problèmes. Ce sont les médicômages et les psychômages qui s'en occupent. »

« Alors comment vous êtes au courant de l'état de cet illustre inconnu ? demanda ironiquement Drago »

« Nous connaissons son état, monsieur Malfoy, car elle est une médichômage très importante dans ce pays. Elle a trouvé un vaccin contre Le scolicose de Dragon ! »

« Le scolicose ? jamais entendu parler »

« C'est normal. C'est une maladie grave, mais très contagieuse et… oh et puis zut, on s'en fout. Je vous disais, vous allez l'aider si vous voulez refaire partie de la société un point c'est tout, dit le ministre les plus rapidement et à bout de souffle pour ne pas être coupé à nouveau par le blond platine.

« Et c'est quand que vous m'emmenez ? »demanda impatient Drago.

« Tout de suite » Le ministre le prit par le bras et transplana . Arrivés à destination, Drago regarda ce qui se passait autour de lui. Londres. Il était au centre-ville de Londres. Là où les moldus vivaient.

Le décor était mouvementé. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et Tout le monde avait l'air pressé. Quelques personnes avait une petite machine collé à leurs oreilles. Drago se demandait qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien coller à leurs oreilles. Il y avait aussi, des femmes avec des sacs, des petites cabines rouges, un bus énorme rouge. Drago ne sortait pas souvent du monde magique, même pas du tout. Mais il était certain de quelque chose : Les moldus étaient TOUS fous. Il vit au loin, une femme se diriger vers la porte ou le ministre et lui étaient devant. La porte d'une jolie maison en briques rouges. Elle aussi avait un appareil noir, n'ayant que deux faces dans sa main droite. Une face noir avec une pomme croqué dessus de couleur argent et de l'autre face, un morceau de verre qui détectait les mouvements de doigts de la jeune demoiselle.

« C'est elle… Hermione Granger. » Drago avala sa salive. *_QUOI ?* cria-t-il intérieurement_. A peine voulait-il protester, que le ministre avait disparu._ Bon, comme tu dois lui parler, pourquoi ne pas lui faire une petite surprise à cette sang-de… Non Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois penser si tu veux être accepté. Bon, on y va._ Drago transplana et se trouva dans le salon de son ancienne ennemie jurée. Il s'assit sur le canapé rouge qui se trouvait devant une boite noire large et fine. Il observa la décoration et s'avoua qu'elle avait assez bon gout. Des meubles d'un marron foncé, un tapis qui mélangeait les couleurs sombres et les couleurs chaudes, une bibliothécaire remplie d'ouvrages qui avaient l'aire aussi épaisses qu'un mur. Rien qu'en regardant cette décoration chic et sobre, il avait deviné qu'Hermione roulait autant que lui dans l'or. Mais alors, quand le ministre de la magie avait dit « quelqu'un inférieur à votre rang », qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Sûrement de son sang. Il vit sur la table basse, deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Alors qu'il entendait des pas s'approcher de la porte, dans les environs des escaliers, il ne se fit pas prier pour se servir. Il ramena le verre froid à ses lèvres, alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il regarda la porte déjà ouverte et Hermione se retourner pour la refermer. Il prépara un petit sourire alors que la jeune fille sans le remarquer, s'avança vers une autre pièce, beaucoup trop captivé par son engin noir. Elle avait juste déposé son sac et maintenant elle enlevait son manteau, qui était tellement large, que quand elle l'avait enlevé, on aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu dix kilos. Ce fût juste après qu'il a pu voir ses formes. Des formes de femme, qu'avant elle n'avait pas. De fines jambes, un ventre plat certes, mais une poitrine et un postérieur rebondi. Elle était habillée d'une robe noir, avec des bas noirs et des talons noirs. Tout en noir. Elle déposa enfin son engin sur sa table et Drago se racla la gorge. L'ex lionne sursauta et était effrayée. Dasn le monde moldu, il existait des fous qui s'incrusatient dans les maisons des autres, pour les voler ou Merlin sait quels crimes. Elle ne bougea pas, dos à Drago. Elle avait peur que ce soit un cambrioleur ou un criminel. Mais elle se souvint de l'autre monde, que les moldus ne connaissaient pas, et fut apaisée. _Peut-être c'est quelqu'un du monde magique qui a transplané. _Néanmoins elle ne bougea pas de plus belle.

« Qui est là ? »

« Tu es vraiment une trouillarde Granger. Je croyais que les Gryffondors faisaient preuve de courage » lui répondit une voix familière. _Non ça ne peut pas être lui, se disait-elle._ Elle se retourna et prit sa baguette, qui était toujours caché quelque part sur elle, et le pointa sur le bond tout en s'avançant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? » dit-elle en s'approchant de plus belle. Drago ne fût pas surpris par sa réaction et continua à siroter son whisky.

« Je suis là pour t'aider Granger, dit-il d'un ton qui cachait un peu de dégout » Après sa réponse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Attend, tu es sérieux là ? Ce n'est pas plutôt pour me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, je sais même à moi ça me surprend. Non, je suis là pour t'aider. Je veux me refaire un nom. Et le ministre de la magie m'a dit que je devais t'aider pour arriver à mes fins. » Même après ces quelques mots, Hermione ne resta pas dupe.

« Depuis quand le ministre de la magie se préoccupe de la santé des autres ? » demanda-elle en s'approchant encore plus de lui, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le sofa.

« Je me le demande aussi. On m'a dit que tu étais une médicômage importante et que tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais c'est déjà bien, toi-même tu admets que tu as besoin d'aide question santé ! » Après ces quelques mots Hermione soupira et baissa sa baguette. _Je ne suis pas non plus une spychopathe !._ S'il ne disait pas vrai, comment aurait-il pu savoir son problème ?. Elle déposa sa baguette sur la table basse et se servit à son tour un verre de whisky.

« Je vois que tu as fait comme si tu étais chez toi Malfoy. Je ne peux m'opposer à quelque chose que le ministre de la magie a décidé. Tu peux rester, et cela je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'enchante pas. Mais bon. De tout façon je reste la plus part du temps au boulot, donc tant que tu ne saccages pas ma maison.. » Hermione but une gorgée de whisky, puis deux, puis termina son verre, cul-sec sous les yeux de Drago assez surpris. « Tout droit à gauche, c'est la chambre d'invités. Tu peux y poser tes affaires. Mais je te préviens Malfoy, tu ne sauras pas m'aider. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra Granger » répondit simplement Drago. Alors que Drago se dirigea pour visiter sa chambre ainsi que la maison, il avait oublié qu'il allait devoir dormir ici. Il transplana jusqu'à chez lui, et prit quelques une de ses affaires. En revenant dans le salon de Miss Granger, il découvrit que la boite noir montrait des images qui bougeaient.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-il, le doigt pointé sur la machine.

« Une télévision. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la télé ? »

« Désolé, mais je ne sors pas souvent du monde magique » répondu-il froidement. Hermione roula des yeux. _Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.. se dit-il_.

« C'est une machine qui montre des films, séries enfin tout ce qui peut nous divertir. »

« Et ça ? »demanda-il en prenant le mobile de la jeune femme

« Un téléphone. Je t'explique. Il y a deux sortes de téléphone. Le portable, comme celui-ci et le fixe, avec le quel tu ne peux pas sortir à l'extérieur. C'est un espèce d'appareil qui peut appeler quelqu'un qu'à partir de la maison. Un téléphone ça sert à parler à quelqu'un, qu'il soit dans ce pays comme dans un autre. Je n'ai qu'à composer un numéro et quelqu'un répondra. Chacun a son numéro. »

« Même Potty »

« Potter, Malfoy. On dit Potter et oui, même lui. Il a aussi un téléphone. Et je peux le téléphoner même si maintenant il habite en Irlande avec Ginny. »

« Ah oui ! C'est vraie, on m'a dit que Potty et Weasmoche s'étaient mariés ! » Hermione lança un regard froid et foudroyant à l'ex Prince des Serpentards.

« D'accord, Potter et Weasley ! » Dit Drago pour se rattraper. _Je ne dois surtout pas l'énerver, elle doit prendre confiance en moi et croire qu'on est devenu super potes pour que je termine cet enfer le plus vite possible_. Drago se resservit un nouveau verre, ainsi que Granger. Après une petite demi-heure de silence, Drago décida de le rompre.

« Alors ma petite Granger, dis-moi qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? »

« Je vais très bien Malfoy, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là »

« Arrête de mentir Granger. Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Et on ne m'a pas envoyé ici pour rien. On m'a dit que tu tombais dans la dépression. Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas. »

« Tu crois que c'est facile de tout sortir ? Je ne le fais même pas avec les psychômages, alors pourquoi avec toi, le garçon qui m'a pourri toute mon enfance ? » lui répondit-elle

« Ecoute Granger, dit-il en essayant de se calmer et en approchant sa tête d'elle, plus tôt tu me diras ce qui ne vas pas, plus tôt je pourrais t'aider et plus tôt je pourrais te laisser en paix. »

« D'accord, alors éloigne toi un peu, te voir en premier plan m'effraie. » Il rigola et s'éloigna comme elle le voulait.

Le soleil avait disparu. Drago était assis, sur le sofa en train de regarder sa nouvelle découverte, la télévision. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Hermione n'était plus à côté de lui. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il soupira et décida de se lever pour la chercher. Il la trouva dans le balcon, en train de fumer une cigarette. _Attends, quoi, Hermione fumer.. une cigarette ?!_

« Euh.. Hermione tu fais quoi là ? » En entendant Drago l'appeler, elle écrasa rapidement sa cigarette, gardant son pied dessus.

« Rien »

« Ah bon, eh bien si tu ne faisais rien, lève ton pied » Hermione soupira.

« Je vois, tu es médicômage mais tu ne prends même pas soin de TA santé. Depuis quand tu fumes Granger ? »

« Et depuis quand tu es si curieux Malfoy »

Elle le laissa là, dans le balcon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle régla son réveil pour le lendemain et enleva ses chaussures.

« Tu as drôlement changé Granger. »Celle-ci s'arrêta.

« Tout le monde change Malfoy »

« Donc même moi j'ai changé. Je veux t'aider et toi tu ne me laisses pas. Si tu crois vraiment que les gens peuvent changer, donne-moi au moins une chance de t'aider. J'ai changé Granger » Touché. Elle le regarda, et baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle avait besoin d'aide et elle lui compliquait la tâche.

« Demain Malfoy, je te répondrais demain » Ces quelques mots eurent le pouvoir de lui arracher un sourire victorieux.

*Ellipse de trois heures*

Drago était sur le lit d'invités, à réfléchir, comment il pourrait obtenir la confiance de Granger car il savait que même si elle lui avait dit que demain elle lui raconterait tout, il était sûr qu'elle ne racontera rien du tout. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait changé, mais en bien. La seule chose qui clochait chez elle c'était son sang. Si elle était de sang pur, il était sûr qu'elle serait encore plus attirante, même si ça ne changera rien à son physique. C'est juste que les sangs purs avaient quelque chose dans leurs habitudes. Ils avaient l'air plus galant, et plus chic que les sangs de bourbes. Mais un cri e fit sursauter. Il avait entendu quelqu'un crier et il s'assit rapidement sur le lit. Un autre cri se fit entendre. Il provenait de la chambre d'Hermione. Il ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfin y pénétrer. Il vit une Hermione toute en sanglot, habillée à peine d'une robe de nuit blanche, pleurant, ses jambes ramenées à sa poitrine comme si elle cherchait à se protéger.

« Hermione çava ? » Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Sûrement une première fois.

« Aide moi s'il te plait.. j'ai vraiment peur » dit-elle en pleurant de plus belles. Ce n'était pas Hermione, ce n'était pas la courageuse Hermione qui avait combattu Lord Voldemort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Il avait, pour être clair, jamais essayé de réconforter quelqu'un. Alors il se souvint du film qu'il avait vu à la Télé. Et décida de faire comme l'homme avait fait pour consoler la femme qui pleurait car l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas. Il s'avança vers la demoiselle, doucement, et la prit entre ses bras. Un frisson se fit dans son dos, lorsqu'elle le prit aussi dans ses bras. Elle était bouillante.

« Je sais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas Malfoy, mais reste s'il te plait j'ai peur. »

« Mais peur de quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai juste peur. Je me sens tellement seule Malfoy, tellement. » Elle le sera de plus belle contre elle, défoulant toute sa crainte en cette enlace. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et ne sachant que faire d'autre, il s'allongea près d'elle. Elle tremblotait comme un chat que l'on aurait mouillé. C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il ressentait de la compassion pour quelqu'un. Et elle s'endormit, autour des bras protecteur d'un Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas ses propres actes._ *Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là_, *se répétait-il. C'était dangereux, très dangereux ce qu'il faisait. Mais il savait que maintenant qu'il l'avait réconforté, Hermione aurait sûrement un peu plus de confiance en lui. Refusant de continuer à penser, il s'endormit à son tour en cette nuit de printemps.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il ne la trouva pas. Seulement un papier était à côté du blond. Il le prit et lut.

_Bonjour Drago._

_Je suis désolé pour hier. Je t'ai sûrement réveillé. Je suis aussi désolé_

_Que tu m'ait vu en cet état. Je suis parti à l'hôpital, je dois travailler. _

_Dans le frigo, il y a de quoi manger si tu as faim ou sinon tu peux jeter un sort et te préparer quelque chose. N'abuse pas du Whisky, c'est mauvais pour le cœur._

_Je reviendrais cet après-midi vers les environs de 17h30._

_Merci pour m'avoir réconforté hier. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle le numéro qui est sûr la table basse avec le téléphone FIXE comme je te l'ai montré hier._

_H.G_

Après avoir lu son petit message, Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit D'Hermione. Il allait devoir être patient. Très patient. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était 11h45. Quand il vit l'heure, il fut stupéfait de savoir qu'il a dormit autant. Il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Le café moldu avait un gout différent que celui que l'on pouvait trouver chez les marchands sorciers. Il était moins fort, moins puissant. Il s'installa à nouveau devant la télévision et passa, de chaines en chaines. Il ne voulait pas rester toute la journée dans cette maison, il voulait sortir, découvrir le monde moldu, et c'est ce qu'il fît. Il se changea et transplana dehors pour enfin faire un tour dans les rues de Londres. Les gens avaient encore l'aire pressés, toujours avec leurs téléphones à la main, toujours des femmes avec des sacs. Il pouvait de temps en temps, voir des gens, d'une peu différente ou habillé différemment des autres se balader avec leurs enfants. Il pouvait voir au loin, un grande tour avec l'heure dessus, juste pour faire stresser encore plus les gens sur le temps. Il avait entendu parler de cette tour, et de ce manège immense et blanc. « Le Big Ben » et « L'œil De Londres ».

***Ellipse de trois semaines***

Il avait essayé. Pendant trois longues semaines il avait essayé d'arracher quelques informations sur le "Pourquoi" de l'état de Granger. Rien n'y faisait. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle faisait tous les soirs ces cauchemars qui l'effrayaient autant, qui réveillait presque toutes les nuits. Toutes les nuits il réconfortait la jeune femme, toutes les nuits elle pleurait, toutes les nuits elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi elle avait aussi peur et toutes les nuits elle lui demandait de rester avec elle. Les jours c'était pareil. Presque tous les matins elle était à l'hôpital, tous les midis Drago faisait le tour de Londres, toutes les après-midis il essayait de parler avec Hermione mais à chaque fois elle le reportait au lendemain. Il s'était approché d'elle, très rapidement à son gout. Elle commençait à hanter ses pensées. Parfois, il pouvait sentir son odeur qui s'est imprégné de ses chemises. Il aimait tellement cet odeur. Un mélange de parfum à la vanille et celle de son dentifrice. Bon sang il était là maintenant depuis quatorze jours et Granger n'a toujours rien dit ! Il devait y avoir un souci. Il se souvenait, que tout Serpentard digne de ce nom était incontournable dans la manipulation. Et Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Alors qu'il s'assit dans un café et commençait à siroter son Soda, une idée lui tomba sur la tête. Mais bien sûr, _Merlin que suis-je bête ! J'aurais pu le aire depuis des semaines ! _ Il savait maintenant, il savait comment faire pour faire parler Granger. *_Une potion bien sûr ! Mais ici ils ne vendent pas les ingrédients que j'ai besoin.. bien je n'aurais qu'à transplaner à nouveau. Je commence vraiment à avoir la tête qui tourne*._ Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il transplana et acheta tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Arrivé chez Hermione, il mélangeat sa potion enfin finie à la soupe qu'il avait concocté, en faisant attention à prendre deux baules de différentes couleurs pour ne pas ne boire la potion et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. La soupe n'avait pas froidie, Drago lui avait jeté un sort de réchauffement. Il ne la lui donnera que si elle refuse de parler.

« Bonjour ! Je t'attendais avec impatiente » dit-il avec un sourire. Certes, maintenant vous savez ce que Drago ressentait, mais Hermione ? Hermione, elle se sentait juste plus en sécurité. Un trou dans ses poumons se cicatrisait petit à petit. Elle adorait être en compagnie de Drago, et quand elle avait enfin ses deux jours de repos, elle proitait autant qu'elle le pouvait de sa présence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien, quand Drago était dans les parages. Elle voulait toujours se faire belle, toujours être son centre d'intéret.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu pourras enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas. » Hermione soupira. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler elle avait juste espérée qu'après lui avoir promis que le lendemain elle lui raconterait tout, et qu'il ait oublié ses paroles. Mais le jeune homme était déterminé à savoir.

« Je.. je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.. désolé. Demain peut-être. » Il était sûr qu'elle allait refuser de lui parler.

« Bon d'accord. Tiens c'est pour toi » Hermione regarda Drago comme si elle était surprise de savoir que le blond cuisinait et encore, avait cuisiné quelque chose pour ELLE.

« Je…euh…Merci, j'en avais justement besoin, mais… où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner ? »

« J'aime regarder ma mère quand elle cuisine, j'aime voir la finesse qu'elle utilise lorsque exceptionnellement elle prépare quelque chose. Ce sont surtout les elfes qui cuisinent, mais la cuisine ait parti de ses plaisirs. » Hermione sourit timidement. Elle prit le bol que Drago lui tendait, et le but. Drago affichait un sourire vainqueur et après que la jeune femme ait terminé son baule il lui dit.

« Bien maintenant que tu as bu cette potion ça devrait te faire effet. Bien, et si on parlait de ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? *_Hermione ?*_

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Drago ! » _*Drago ?!*_

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à appeler par le prénom de l'autre mais je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait. Durant ton absence j'ai fait une potion de vérité et d'apaisement. Maintenant si je te pose un question tu ne pourras pas mentir. Alors est-ce que je suis beau ? »

« Oui mais je… N.. no.. n tu n'e.. tu n'es.. tu es beau oui. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, tu vas me le payer Mal..malf... Drago » Drago riait. Ça l'amusait vraiment devoir Granger en train de faire de son mieux pour mentir.

« Bon, maintenant que je suis sûr que tu dis vraie, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien »

« Je n'en ai pas envie je t'ai dit Drago ! »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que Weaslaid ne t'aime plus ? »

« non, enfin en partie, mais je ne suis pas triste car il ne m'aime plus en amour mais car il m'a carrément oublié, même en amitié. » Après avoir terminé sa phrase qu'elle avait prononcée telle une machine, elle mit ses mains sûr sa bouche. « Ne m'oblige pas à parler s'il te plait Drago »

« Désolé, mais si tu ne parles pas, et que je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, cette histoire durera des mois ! Donc explique moi pourquoi. » Hermione soupira à nouveau, prête à lui parler même sans l'effet de la potion et s'assit sur son canapé.

« Je.. je ne sais pas vraiment… je … Je ne me sens plus bien. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être seule. Mes amis m'ont oublié, ma famille ne sait même pas que j'existe. Toi tu ne savais rien sur moi à l'école mais tu m'insultais tout de même. J'étais attachée à toi tu sais ! Et puis voilà, j'ai 24 ans, j'ai un boulot merveilleux mais je me sens seule, abandonnée, lâchement abandonnée. »

« Comment ça.. tu étais attachée à moi.. »

« Enfin, je voulais pas dire ça bordel pourquoi je l'ai dit.. »

« La potion n'oublie pas »

« Oui la potion. Et c'est aussi car je fais ces cauchemars toutes les nuits. Tout le monde meurt c'est affreux, je pouvais les aider à survivre mais j'étais trop occupée à me disputer avec Ron qui aujourd'hui est un salopard… euh non je… enfin bref. Voilà. C'est surtout la solitude qui me fait ça… »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondue Hermione. Tu étais attachée à moi ? »

« Oui, j'étais carrément amoureuse de… enfin c'était avant.. enfin non tu me plais toujours mais .. je … BORDEL DRAGO ENLEVE LES EFFETS De CETTE PUTAIN DE POTION ! »

« Donc tu m'aimais si j'ai bien compris. »

« Oui »

« Et je te plais toujours »

« Euh.. je oui enfin.. je.. bon sang Drago enlève les effets de cette potion, tu sais tout maintenant. »

« Je ne les enlèverais pas tant que tu ne m'aies pas répondu. Est-ce que tu m'apprécies toujours ? »

« Tu as changé Drago, donc je dois avouer que oui. Le nouveau toi m'est… »

« .. et est-ce que si je reste avec toi tu seras heureuse ? »

« Euh.. oui.. »Drago regarda ses lèvres bouger quand elle répondait. Il le voulait, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il voulait gouter à ces lèvres qui l'ont hanté si longtemps.

« Et si je fais ça.. » dit-il en déposant ses lèvres doucement sur celles d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient échangés un baiser, leur premiers baiser. Au début sous le choc, Hermione ne bougea pas. Puis en voyant et en analysant ce qui se passait, elle se disait que ce n'était pas déplaisant, même pas pour le moins du monde. Elle sentait, comme si des ailes étaient sorti de son dos, et qu'elle commençait à voler. Du mouvement dans son ventre un mouvement agréable et cahud. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce baiser. Ce baiser tendre, et doux qu'elle partageait avec son ancien pire ennemie. Il arrêta le baiser, à contre coeur, et le regardait d'un regard qui était un mélange de désir et de bonheur « … tu ressens quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Arrête Drago. »

« Donc je te plais toujours et tu m'apprécies toujours. Tu souffres à cause de la solitude et tu veux bien que je reste. Alors j'ai trouvé la solution. J'emménage ici. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'es pas contre »

« Non… enfin s.. ou.. Bon sang s'il te plait… »

« Les effets vont disparaitre dans trente secondes maintenant réponds moi. Tu veux que j'emménage ici ? » Avec hésitation la jeune fille acquiesça. Le garçon n'en pouvait plus. Il était plus que heureux et Hermione était partagée entre le bonheur et la stupéfaction. Il s'approcha de l'oreille droite d'Hermione et lui chuchota.

« Tu m'as toujours plu Granger, même à l'école. C'est pour ça que je ne t'appréciais pas. Tu étais la seule dans l'école qui me résistait et sur qui j'étais tombé amoureux… »

*Ellipse d'un an*

Un an aujourd'hui qu'ils vivent ensemble. Un an aujourd'hui qu'ils partagent leurs craintes, leurs peurs, leurs cris, leurs plaisir, leurs mots d'amour, leurs instant, leurs vie. On dit que les opposés s'attirent, Hermione et Drago en sont la preuve. Auparavant les pires ennemis du monde et aujourd'hui un couple épanoui à leur façon. Certes ils se disputaient, mais le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était plus fort que n'importe quelle querelle. Ils s'aimaient, un amour puissant, un amour ardant, un amour de feu . Parfois, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, se fixant durant toute la nuit. Il s'aimaient, s'aiment et s'aimeront à jamais…

* * *

_**ET c'est ici que ça se termine :D Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Revieuws :D ! Désolé Pour les fautes, j'ai reçu de revieuws qui m'avaient avertis des fautes que j'avais commis. Je me suis relue et j'étais vraiment choquée des fautes que j'avais commis. J'avais écrit ce OS tard le soir et j'étais à vraie dire à moitié endormie :P J'espère que je n'ai pas sauté de fautes. J'ai aussi ajouté quelques passages car je trouvais que un jour, c'était assez rapide. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est un OS et que ça ne doit pas être aussi long que ça et que Drago et Hermione doivent terminer ensemble :P J'espère que les quelques modifications que j'ai apporté à mon texte ont été bénéfiques :D**_


End file.
